Bad Wolf Virus
by Staraito
Summary: One year and Rose Tyler works night and day for Torchwood. But what happens when she hears a cry for help that she knows she can't answer? Post Doomsday. tenXrose Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok So this is my frist Doctor Who fan fic and its an idea i've had in my head for a while. I'm not sure how god its gonna be but this is just to plase my head and stop it bugging me._

_Disclaimer: Rose Tyler, Micky Smith, The Doctor, Jackie and Pete and any other people from the program are not mine, saddly. However, Stewart, Lola and Tad are._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose Tyler sat at her desk staring at the busy computer screen before her. She took a slow gulp of coffee from her plain mug and shuddered as the horrible taste ran down her throat. The office was slow, and although she had a huge pile of folders on her desk she was board out of her mind. She rolled her eyes as she continued to read the document on the screen, scribbling down the translation with ease.

"Nice work, Rose." She didn't even bother to look up.

"Whatever you say, Stewart." She heard the woman sigh with defeat.

"I try to be nice, I do…" Rose's heart sunk at the word she was sure she was not meant to of heard, but nether did she try to apologise.

"How come your so good at alien languages then?" Asked the women's voice, making Rose jump. She had been sure the women had left. She looked up. Isabella Stewart was a tall and thin lady, with blond hair very much like Rose's use to be and stunning blue eyes. She wore a fitted grey suit with skirt, although rose could see a corner of a pink and black top poking out from the hem of her shirt.

Rose was positive they could of been friends. But now she just smiled, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt, and said; "I…I dunno, just have a knack I guess." Isabella smiled back weakly and slowly walked away.

Rose closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. After several minutes she took a deep breath and looked at her watch. Ten to eleven. Yawning she looked over at the folders on her desk and counted them in her head. "Twenty six down," She mumbled "four to go. I'm going to be her till at lest twelve tonight." And so Rose Tyler worked on as the office gradually emptied and calls of good night where shouted to her, to which she merely waved her hand.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she finally stretched and chucked down her pencil. Switching off her screen and standing up, she looked at her watch. It was five to twelve. Shutting her eyes, Rose thought for a second, thinking through every employee's schedule. Her eyes opened and she grabbed her bag, but didn't move her feet.

"I shouldn't go." She told her self firmly. "He's not a part of my life anymore."

_But the floor is deserted at this time of night._

"There's no point. I can't get back."

_Go on. Go on go on._

"I can't see him again." She whispered to her self.

_Go on._

She ran to the lift and pressed the button.

_Go on._

The bell rang and the doors slid open, rose jumping in as soon as the gap was big enough.

_Go…_

She jabbed in the number forty and slammed on the door close sign.

…_on._

The lift stopped.

_Jump._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He ran into the TARDIS as fast as he could and slammed the door shut. His breathing was heavy, even if he had only been running for 10 minutes, but calmed down as he rested is back on the door and felt his knees slowly easing him down to the floor. Since when had saving the world got so hard? He rubbed his forehead and tried to shake the answer from his mind.

As if sensing his need to get away, the TARDIS started up her engines and disappeared into time and space. The Doctor shut his eyes and listened to the sound of his ship. The most beautiful sound in the world, someone had once said and he agreed. The sound of the universe summed up into a few bars of strange lulling music.

Running a stray hand through his short brown hair he stood up and walked over to the consol. His face was boyish although had lines beyond its years, giving a sense of locked up pain and grief. He was tall at his full height and had a slim torso and hips. His sense of style was minimal as he wore white conversers while sporting a pinstripe suit and light brown knee length trench coat.

His long fingers ran long a line of buttons, stopping every so often to press one and look up at a long tube, which continued to pulsate at a steady beat. After a while his face became creased with a frown and he walked round to a console and scanned it with his blue eyes. This only gained his head to cloud with more confusion.

He looked up and whispered to himself. "Where are you going?" After a few more minutes of pulling levers and turning wheels only to gain small beeps of protest The Doctor through his hands in the air and walked away.

He pulled off his coat and jacket and tossed them over the back of a chair losing his tie in the process. He stood back and looked at the corridors in front of him, unsure of where he wanted to go. In the End he let his feet decide and just started to walk. He spent most of his time walking alone in the TARDIS, letting his feet take his half way round the ship before running at the sound of the engine stopping. Time seemed to pass so slowly since… He stopped he self from thinking anymore, but his legs kept walking. Instead he concentrated on the sound of his feet hitting the metal floor as is resounded around him.

He realized how empty the TARDIS was nowadays but knew that he had to journey alone, he couldn't face having another companion after what happened with Martha Jones and… once again he stopped him self before her name came out. It took him a second to realize that his feet had stopped as well. He opened eyes that he didn't know he had shut and looked up at the door in front of him He recognized where he was straight away and cursed his feet. The feet that had taken him straight to… her room.

The Doctor quickly turned away and headed off back down the corridor, determined not to looked back, but his feet didn't seem to want to follow his head and turned him back around again. He chocked out a sigh and scratched behind his ear. No matter how hard one part of him tried to forget another part always reminded him. Slowly he let his hand drop then reached out his long fingers to the handle.

The coolness of the metal on his fingertips sent a shiver down his spine and he snatched his hand way. She was the last person to have touched that cool gold finish. Emotions raged inside him, telling him to forget her and walk away but also saying that he had to remember the pain, as it was part of who he was. He silently locked those voices away as his ear heard the engines grind to a halt.

Before he knew it he had run back to the control room, having picked up his coat and jacket alone the way, and was taping the screen urgently to see where they had landed. No picture came up. At first he wandered if the camera was blocked up or if there was a lose connection, but as he scanned the wire and heart of the TARDIS nothing came up as wrong.

The TARDIS just didn't want him to know. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this, pulling on his coat and walking to the door. "What's out there?" He wondered to him self as he cautiously opened the door and stepped out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The room was almost exactly how she remembered it. The desks empty, the floor and ceiling awash with wires and pipes, the dark light making the bright white of the walls seem gray and empty. She stepped out and cast her eyes out the window. Zeppelins lined the sky and the lights of tall skyscrapers lit up the night. She turned her whole body to look down the other end of the room and felt her heart leap into her throat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He heard the door close behind him and knew instantly he wasn't getting back into the TARDIS until she was satisfied he had stayed long enough. The flash backs that filled his head only severed to deepen his shock. She had known when he had forgotten and she had brought him here knowing he would thank her one-day. He barely noticed that he had started to walk, but soon he broke into a run and sighed as his cheek came into contact with the smooth white wall that had once dared to suck him into darkness forever. It wasn't long before he felt another touch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose stared at the wall as tears threatened to consume her eyes, but she welcomed them as she slowly walked down to the sight she had only seen once before. As she stood centimeters away she felt every feeling that had passed trough her that day come flooding into her mind and alongside her placing her had and cheek to her cold surface, Big Ben chimed midnight somewhere in the far distance. "One whole year Doctor." She whispered, some how feeling his hand on hers and her cheek pressed to his. She knew he was doing the same on the other side.

"One whole year Rose," He whispered back the chiming the only sound in his head.

_A/N: Reviews are always welcome, as they give inperation to write on, also i like to know what i'm doing right and wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok so here we have the next chapter which i quite like, but just so i don't get anyout bursts from you the stuff about Maratha Jones has nothing to do with the TV stuff and i'm sure she will be lovely, this is just my own little Maratha Jones who i desided to hate ok? so please no flames about that. other then that i hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Rose Tyler, Micky Smith, The Doctor, Jackie and Pete and any other people from the program are not mine, saddly. However, Stewart, Lola and Tad are._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maratha Jones was never technically a companion in the Doctors mind. Really he wasn't very sure what she was. All he knew was that she hadn't even lasted half a year, complaining that he never talked to her about himself, and that she could tell there where secrets he wouldn't share with her. The Doctor had known from the beginning that it wasn't going to work out, but he had convinced him self to try, only instead of mending his hearts it had only severed to make the wounds deeper.

He was sat on a railing in the TARDIS control room hours after he had left torchwood. He didn't know quite how long he had been there, only that it was her that left first. Raising a hand to his forehead he tried to force the thought back into his head, trying not to think that she was getting over him faster then he could her. He let a small smile slip onto his lips. "I guess some of me did rub off on her." He said to himself. Jumping down he wondered over to the consol and looked at the vast array of buttons, wheels and leavers. Deciding that they had drifted in space long enough, he patted the TARDIS's engine tube and pressed the first button he fancied, taking them to where ever trouble was. There was a small spark from the control panel at which the doctor raised an eyebrow. "Sparks, generally a good thing… possibly… maybe…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The journey home was quiet, which Rose was thankful for as it gave her time to think. They hadn't said anything other then those few whispered words, but Rose knew it was just enough to know that each other was alive. She had started crying as soon as she heard his whisper in her ear, not caring if it was just her mind creating some sort of closer for her. It was his voice and that was all that mattered. But something told her, something deep in her heart told her that he was there, in the other world pressed up against that same wall. It was the same thing that told her last time.

As the train slowed she picked up her bag from the seat next to her and stood up to walk to the door. The rush of air his her face suddenly making her aware of the fresh tear tracks on her face. She quickly whipped them from her face walking past the station guard with her head down. She quickly glanced at her watch whilst she rushed down the stairs.

2am. She cursed her self and slowed down. She had missed the last bus by a mile. Sighing she ran a hand trough her hair. It was time like these she wished she hadn't turned down Pete's offer to buy her a car. She had insisted that she would buy one with her money from work, but had never got round to it having gotten so use to TARDIS. She sighed and she took out her phone and flicked through the list of names.

Half of them she couldn't use anymore as they where on the other side of the void. She remembered when Mickey had handed her back the phone with a sly smile on his face. At first she didn't know why he was bothering, she had bought a new one after a month trapped in the parallel London. But as she had flicked through the phone book and landed on the doctors phone number she caught on. But even the super phone wasn't quite super enough.

She remembered how hard she had cried.

Pulling her self from these thoughts Rose stopped on the number of Pete and Jackie but then decided against it. The last thing they needed was a phone call waking them and little Lola up. Rose smiled at the thought of her baby sister, only 2 months old, born on the 12th of April 2010. She continued to click down the list until she landed on the name she could always rely on. Placing the ringing phone to her ear, she held her breath.

"_Hello?_" The voice was sleepy and sounded vaguely annoyed about being woken up.

"Hello, Mickey its me." Rose mumbled into the phone. Instantly his voice changed.

"_Rose, are you alright? Where are you? Have you got hurt? Is everything ok at work? Is there some alien trying to kill you right now?_" She silently laughed at his worried tone but was moved that he still worried about her.

"Yes, I'm at the train station, no, yes, no but there is a space ship shaped star in the sky, hang on… nope its moving away." She heard Mickey sigh on the other end and came straight to the point. "Mickey is there any chance you could give me a lift?" There was a pause and Rose knew he was looking at the clock on the wall. "Please," She add hastily, "I got… caught up in… stuff." Another sigh and then;

"_I'll be there in five._" Hanging up the phone she walked to a bench and sat down, letting the cool night air caress her cheeks and her heavy eyelids slide close.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mickey picked up the keys and rolled his eyes at the tone telling him that Rose had put down. But he didn't complain. He looked at the calendar on his wall and gave out a small smile on his tired face. He knew why she was so late back from work and so knew that she would be a tad emotional, even if she didn't even know it. He to had been counting down the days since they where separated just incase she forgot, even though he knew she wouldn't. Mickey closed his front door and walked round to his car, hopping in and starting her up as quick as he could, not liking the idea of Rose on the streets on her own. He looked older then he should with the bags under his eyes and the lines on his forehead, but his eyes shone with a satisfied sparkle, as if ever minute of the day he was somehow saving the world.

It took him 3 minutes to get to the station and as he pulled up to the front he could spot a figure of a women sleep on a bench out the front. He smiled and pulled in a few meters away. Mickey jumped out the car and stood looking at Roses sleeping form. It was true she looked a lot different then she had done all that time ago, her hair now a dark brown instead on the vibrant bleach blond he had loved, her ears bore no earrings, her lips where un-pouting and behind the closed eyelids there was not secret sparkle. Mickey walked softly up to her and rubbed her arm in a gentle wake up call.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sparks generally weren't a good thing he decided as the engines started to whir in an extremely unhealthy fashion and his ship lurched sending him sprawling on his back for what seemed the 100th time but was only the 5th. Climbing up he started to turn a dial to the left then to the right, pressing his ear on the cold surface of the consol as if he was cracking a safe. "Can you press and hold the green what's-it next to the slivery gold thing-a-mi-jig?" He called out into the empty TARDIS. He waited a few seconds, turning the dial to the left again, then opened his mouth to say it again only at that time did he remember that there was no one to help. He slowly straightened up and closed his mouth, eyes resting on the flashing blue button in front of him. He felt a sudden leap inside him and had the urge to push the TARDIS faster but held it in. He didn't need to go crazy to crash this time. The screen popped up before him with the planet he had left but 2 hours ago and looking at the gray storm cloud raging across the surface the little button he had pressed so long ago had done exactly what he had asked. Taken them where trouble was. Closing his eyes he took in a breath and let out the smallest whisper with a small wisp of yellow gas. "Help me…"

"Doctor!"

_A/N: Reviews are always welcome, as they give inperation to write on, also i like to know what i'm doing right and wrong, deffinatly in this chapter as i'm not sure if its ok or not... _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm soo sorry that this took so long! to make up for it i have 2 chapters, i wrote this one and completely forgot to upload it. i'm such a ditz. And theres a little bit added on the the privous chapter because it didn't upload it for some reson but its there now. so there you go 2 chapters and a bit i one night... anyway normal disclaimer applys only the name lola has changed to lisa. see the next chapter for that :D enjoy._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He watched her out the corner of his eye, checking and double-checking she was still ok. Her dull brown eyes where locked on the dark out side, and her limp brown hair covered half her face, making her look even more miserable. Mickey looked back out on to the road whose emptiness only seemed to add to the unpleasant silence. He would have asked what she was thinking but it would just be a waste of breath as he had tried to ask that as soon as she had said his name. She had only replied that she didn't know. It was all he could do to believe her.

After a while he pulled the car over and switched the engine off. His ruff hand reached above him to switch on a light but before he could he felt her touch twirl round it. Rose's hand was cold and clammy and when she spoke her voice was tough as husky as if she hadn't used it for a lifetime. For the first time in over a year, Mickey was deeply scared for her.

"Something's wrong."

"What? What is it?" Mickey said clasping her hand in the darkness.

"It wasn't just a dream, was it?" Even in the pitch black, he could tell Rose was now looking at him, her eyes wide with tears. He pulled her forward and hugged her to his chest.

"Come on, we're taking you home. You need rest."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh my god! Rose! What's wrong? Oh Darling what's happened?" Before he could get to words in, Jackie Tyler had rushed up to her daughter and torn her from Mickey's arms. Rose lay weak in her mother's embrace, her tears halted and her eyes where empty once more. Mickey silently sighed and wondered if taking Rose to here had been the best idea.

Yes it was closer then her place, but Rose really didn't need all the fuss Jackie was making over her. As he heard another flurry of questions, he laid eyes on a tall man stepping out a room and softly closing the door. He wore a deep blue dressing gown over a deeper navy blue set of sleeping trousers. His head was slightly bolding, but his eyes where full of life and warmth even at this time in the morning.

Pete beckoned Mickey over after noticing his gaze.

"Alight Mickey?" He greeted with a soft smile.

"Yea, just a bit… you know…" He sent a look at Rose who had now managed to wiggle out of the many questions and was shaking her head at an offer of tea and asking for a coffee instead. Pete also watched her then looked back at Mickey.

"She's bound to be a bit off today." He said calmly, "Don't worry about her to much." Mickey looked back to Pete ad nodded slowly, waiting a bit before moving on.

"Could you put her up for the night? It's just she need to rest and her place its about 10 minutes from here…"

"No problem. Jackie always keeps a room ready for her. Insists that you never know with Rose." The two men shared a smile at the expense of Jackie but it left quickly leaving Mickey with only one thing to say.

"Make sure she takes tomorrow off. She's been working over time for the past 3 mouths and needs a break. She'll never do it her self so…"

"Don't worry, I had no intention on letting her go to work tomorrow anyway."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She dumped her bag by the door and slumped lifelessly on to the bed her dead eyes looking lazily at the plain ceiling. Her mind was reeling with thoughts but it felt empty. Without really thinking she stood up and turned on the room light, looking half-heartedly round the room for anything strange. Her heart dropped when there was nothing. She slowly pulled off her black suite jacket and blouse and hung them up neatly on a spare hanger, hanging in her closet, a small flicker of a smile crossed her face as she looked across the rack and spotted a dark black coat and blue top still laden with the smell of sea breeze mingled with tears.

Rose walked over to the bed and grabbed the pajama tank top and pulled it roughly over her head, momentary catching sight of someone in the mirror. Pausing she turned her head towards the mirror and looked at them, her brown eyes meeting with those of a stranger. This girl was pale, her eyes sad and tired, brown hair limp and in need of some better care. She looked over worked.

Rose sighed and turned away from her refection, replacing her work skirt with a pair of sleeping shorts. She slowly climbed into to bed but instead of turning over and switching the light off, rose looked up at the ceiling once again. Her thoughts turned from one thing to another as she tried to avoid what she knew was coming, but with in minutes her thoughts where on him.

The fact she had dreamed about him was nothing new, in fact if any thing her dreams where becoming more and more frequent, but this one… she didn't know. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. It had seemed so real to her, almost like she was standing there, and what more the doctor was in trouble. More trouble then usal. It was a moment before she realized the tears in her eyes and he tried to bite them back but it was to late.

"I should have been there." She muttered to her self. "I should have been there…"

_A/N: next chapter here we come..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: meh said all i have to say..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

She felt the soft grass stroking her bare feet while she walked along the edge of the cliff. The scream and shouts begging her to stop running were far behind her now, and she allowed herself to stop movement all together, her left green eye settling on the deep colours of the sunset. At that moment the wind picked up tearing at her silk white dress and causing her green hair to whip up in the current. She did nothing to tame them. 

She was so fed up with being told what to do her whole life. What to do, how to dress, when to go out, where to go and now who to marry. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and a loud bang rippled through the air above her. She lifted her head quickly scanning the sky, her eyes still blurred with tears, and spotted a blue object hurtling straight towards her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Darkness, the first thing he saw was darkness. Everywhere he looked. But then he opened his eyes. Big eyes, bigger then they should have been…There were flames, small and dieing out slowly, and wires hanging from the roof. He himself was laying against a pillar of some kind, his small body wrapped in clothes that where to big for him. Why was he wearing clothes that were to big for him? Why was his ship in complete disarray? Slowly as he blinked it all came back to him. 

The TARDIS had spun out of control. No matter what button he pushed or how slowly he tried to tame her, she just blazed on thought. They drew nearer and nearer the earth like planet until they broke through the atmosphere and he was thrown backwards into the pillar. Pain had surged through his back, which had hit it first, and a familiar feeling of heat ran through his body before he passed out.

The Doctor struggled to get up. His coat and trousers where a few inches too long and the sleeves of shirt and jacket were reaching his fingertips. He could feel that it chest was well toned and his hair was longer. He moved his head and some fell across his eyes. He was blond for a start. Tugging his ear he looked around for any kind of mirror. Spotting the black computer screen he decided it was good enough. The Doctor started to walk over to it but promptly tripped over his overly big sneakers. Frowning he pulled them off and tried again. When he got over to the screen he was swiftly taken aback. 

His face was young. Very young. His hair was blond as he had thought but was styled so that the parting was to one side and the fringe, which if the parting was in the middle would cut straight across his forehead, was to the side and if he shook his head, would fall over one eye. He stepped back and rubbed his now ice blue eyes. Pulling on his ear again he tried to remember where a bigger mirror was.

He ran to the other side of the control room and swung open a door dashing in and looking for the mirror that the TARDIS wardrobe held in its midst. When he found it he almost fainted from shock.  
"Bloody hell! I'm 18!!!" Instantly his hand went to his ass and he held tight. He paused. "Bloody hell. I really do look 18…" He whispered to himself. He sat down on the stoll next to him. His silence was short lived though as he heard a gasp come from the room he had just left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She breathed heavily and sat up. A few more centimetres and she would have been knocked off the edge of the cliff. She looked up at the strange object that had crashed into the cliff not far from where she was standing. It was oblong and blue. That was all she could gather at this distance and as far as she was concerned this was a good distance to keep. Brushing a few strands of hair out her green eyes, she stood up looking down at her dress as she did so.

"Well I guess I won't be wearing this dress again." She muttered eyeing at the newly added grass skids cursed by the force of impacted sending her sprawling across the grass. Once again she looked at the strange object. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she inched towards the oblong box. She noticed it had doors, with windows and square dents on each side. On the top it kind of came to a point, which was a lamp like thing. 

It showed no signs of damage. As she got to the point where she was standing beside it she noticed some big letter round the top. How she missed it before, she didn't know, but it was there now so she read it. Police public call box. Earth English.

"So you're human property, are you?" She glanced around then looked at the door. "Well I guess it can't hurt to have one little peek." Slowly she pushed the door open and popped inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Panicking, he looked up and down the TARDIS racks for something less stupid to wear. So I panic easily now? He thought to himself, picking up a black shirt and tie as well as some dirty jeans and throwing them on as quickly as possible. With out putting on any shoes he made his way into the control room. A girl was stood by the door, her forest green eyes wide open and her mouth gaping.

"This is not human…" She whispered to herself.

"No. You're right, its not." The Doctor interjected smirking slightly. She jumped and her eyes widened more as she looked over at him. "It's not human, and nor are you, I assume." He walked over to some of the wires hanging from the roof of the TARDIS. Looked at them and then back at her. "Green eyes. Yeah, possible for a human, but green hair that natural looking? 

They never managed it. So-either my history of humankind sucks, which is doubtful I might add, or you're taking a vacation to Earth, or I read the computer wrong and I have not crash landed on Earth but some strange planet that looks an awful lot like earth in the year 2134." And I still ramble like an idiot, he added to himself. The girl looked blank. The Doctor kept looking at her as he sat on the rail next to her.

"This….isn't earth…" She mumbled after several minutes. The Doctor broke eye contact.

"Ah now that's understandable." He said, leaping off the rail again and going to flick some switches on the control panel. The green haired girl watched him confused.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" She asked suddenly. The Doctor looked at her with a smirk again.

"What a nice thing to say to someone when you first meet them." He gave a short laugh.

"But shouldn't you?" She walked up to him and he could see tears where forming in her eyes. "I watched this…. This…. thing crash into the ground from way beyond Laputa's atmosphere. Anything living in here should have died!"

"Well I did." He replied simply, shooting her a smile. "You're right I should have died, and I did."

"What—"

"So this is Laputa? So I'm in area 134 space?" The girl nodded and opened her mouth to speak again but the Doctor cut across her. 

"Wow, haven't been here in a while. What year is it?"

"1973, but what has that—"

"1973, so it's been 16 years their time? Can you tell me- is King Dominic still in rule?" The girl froze.

"Yes…" She replied slowly. The doctor dashed into the wardrobe and came out with some socks and shoes.

"Right. We're going on a little trip to the castle." He strode of out the TARDIS and on to the Cliffside.

"Wait!" The Doctor turned round and walked backwards. The girl was climbing out the TARDIS. "You haven't even told me your name?"

"I'm The Doctor. Just The Doctor." He added as she opened her mouth. "And you are?"

"I'm Li…Laura." She said after some hesitation.

"Well come on _Laura,_ its time to greet an old friend." And before she could argue he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of a castle he had visited so long ago. 

_A/N: plz plz plz review, it make my day pretty and nice and i have a drama exam tomorow so i wanna come home to something pretty and nice :D plus i'll give you cookies :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yes its been a while but i have exams so its kinda been picked up and droped alot. anyway here is the next chapter hope it was worth the wait. And so let the fun begin. MUHAHAHA_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tea.

The smell of tea early in the morning was a smell she loved. The smell on his tea sitting on the table as she stumbled into the kitchen after a long nights rest was the smell she loved most. She used to wake to the smell every morning…'til he was gone.

Tea.

She could smell the stench hanging in the air around her but she refused to open her eyes, as she knew it was disappear the moment she did. For the smell was just a left over of her dream. She didn't drink tea anymore because she couldn't drink it with him. She felt a hand stroke up and down her arm and the sagging of the mattress as someone sat down.

"Rose, I brought you some tea." She allowed her eyes to flicker softly open and looked at Pete, her dad.

"I don't drink tea." She said her voice horse with sleep. He sighed and stood up leaving the tea where it was on her bedside table. He exited with out another word. Rose rolled over onto her back and slung an arm across her forehead. She had no idea what the time was nor did she really want to find out, as she knew from the light pouring threw her drawn curtains that she was going to be late no matter what. She glanced over at the tea on her bedside table, watching the steam roll lazily in the air.

Sitting up she took the cup in her hands, letting the heat radiate through the palms and up her arms, drawing the cup closer to her nose and breathing in the forgotten sent like nectar from a forbidden flower. She closed her eyes and let herself take one sip. It rolled down her throat, burning hot, but sweet bliss in Rose's mind. She sighed and opened her eyes once more. A whole year of coffee ruined by one comforting morning. She slammed to cup down on her bedside table, her mind reeling with images of him in the kitchen joking around, spilling tea down his coat, reading a newspaper over 100 years old…

She jumped out of bed and walked to the wardrobe, pulling out anything suitable for work and slipping it on. Looking in the mirror she ran her fingers through her hair and dabbed on any makeup she could find until she looked descent enough to go out. Marching out her room she walked into the kitchen where Pete and her mum where sat in there dressing gowns eating crumpets.

"Mum, do you still have those Special K bars in the cupboard?" She asked ignoring the place set out for her at the table. When she got no reply, Rose turned round to see Pete standing up and getting another crumpet from the microwave then walking towards her and forcing her to sit down.

"I'm late for work!"

"No your not." Replied Pete putting the food on her plate and forcing a knife into her hand. "Your taking to day off. Your mother and I already took the liberty of calling you in sick." Rose looked at him in disbelief.

"But……but I want to go," She paused "Its all I can do." There was silence in the kitchen and Rose stared at her crumpet.

"Rose…" She didn't move, but her mothers voice carried on. It was quite and a little sad. "He…The Doctor wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldn't want you to over work yourself." Rose looked at her crumpet intently before reaching for the butter and opening it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She was panicking. The man she had heard so much about was dragging her towards Elithia castle AND she had lied about her name. She was so worried she hadn't even noticed that the teen had let go of her wrist and she was going with him of her own will. She heard the drone of his voice but she wasn't thinking straight enough to make out the words. She let her glazed green eyes run over The Doctor again.

Was he really the one? The Doctor her father had once told her about? When she had asked him, he had described the boy in front of her as a man with many faces but all where wise and friendly. While this teenager did look friendly, he was in no meaning of the word wise. It wasn't long before she could she the kingdom looming in front of them, and not long after the dread set in.

"Are you all right?" His voice rang clearly through her and she noticed that she couldn't feel her legs moving in the motion of walking. She looked at him blankly.

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?" He frowned, but then shrugged off her rudeness and started walking again.

"I never asked you, why where you standing on the cliff back there?" She thought a moment then ran to catch up with him.

'What am I doing. Turn back, before he relies who you are!!'

"I was running away." She said simply, ignoring her thoughts. The doctor looked her up and down then smirked.

"Arranged or …."

"Arranged and I'd rather not talk about it." He laughed.

"Suit your self." He tugged his ear then ran his fingers through his hair making some of the blond strands fall into his eyes. She frowned and took the pace faster. He was too nice to be The Doctor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was never a good idea to go shopping with Jackie Tyler, but dress shopping with Jackie Tyler is all-together a different experience. It was far worse.

"It looks beautiful on you love," Pete sighed for the millionth time. "As did the last one and the one before that…" Rose tuned out as she heard her my moan about how this new one made her hips look too round and her ass stick out too much. Rose pulled a blue dress of the rack and held it up.

The only reason any of them where here was because of a fundraising masquerade Torchwood where holding and of course, because her dad worked there she had to make an appearance. She sighed as she put the dress back and moved on. Dark blue was never really her color and she didn't like the way the dress would pool at her feet and absences of the front of the skirt.

"Rose, what do you think?" The blond turned at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yeah great." She replied not really looking at all. Jackie sighed and walked over to her daughter.

"Come on love, your not telling me you'd prefer to be at work that much?" Rose didn't reply, instead she averted her eyes to looking out the window. There was a tense silence for several moments before Jackie gave up.

"Hurry up and chose a dress, Rose, so that we can go looking for masks." Rose rolled her eyes and murmured something that sounded like "like you can talk." before going back to the rack a pulling out a black ball gown wit a bow at the ball of the spine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ahh pri-" She shot the salesman a heftily glace that stopped the word in his throat. It was coming to close. She let her eyes glace briefly in The Doctor direction, but if he had noticed anything he was doing a very good job of hiding it. He caught her gaze and smiled stretching his arms above his head.

"The Kingdom of Elithia. Under the rule of King Dominic, His wife, Queen Alexis and their daughter, Princess Lisa. She must be almost 17 now, am I right?" She looked the other way trying to hide the lying in her eyes as she nodded. "You must be at lest 17, right Laura." She avoided eye contact with all the passers by other then to glare at them when they started to make note of who she was. "Laura?" His voice was a singsong and she really wished who ever he was trying to get attention from who hurry up and give it to him. It was only when he put his hand on her shoulder she realized it was her.

"Huh? What?" She said looking up at him and almost losing her self in the bright blue eyes that where now only centimeters away from her own.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked her.

"Yes fine… what was it you were saying?" He pulled back and she let out a great sigh on relief.

"I was saying you must be about the same age as HRH Lisa. Approaching 17, am I right?"

"Yes." She replied sadly, kicking herself at forgetting she had called herself Laura. "And god I wish I wasn't…" His eyebrow raised and she shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh you'd be surprised." He jammed his hands in the pockets ok his jeans and watched her as they walked thought the streets of the kingdom towards the castle that lay in the center.

"Well…" She sighed and ignored the pain in her foot as she stepped on a stone. "When I was little, a big choice was made for me… I don't want to go into details but it meant I have to do something before I'm 17." She looked up and the sky and felt round her neck before letting her hand drop in regret.

"No one should be forced into doing something they don't want to do… right?" The question hung in the air for what seemed like a life time, and in the life time there was no sound of carts, no voices of sales men with there goods, no laugher of kids with there wooden swords having duals on the cobbles. There was just she and The Doctor. That was before he opened his mouth again.

"We all have to give up things for the sake of the happiness of others." He said his voice deep, full of sorrow and _wisdom. _She looked at him side ways and saw his face completely blank. In the moment she was convinced it was him.

The Doctor.

"Are we ready for our royal visiting then?" All the blood ran out of her face as his happy voice rang out and she relied they where at the gates of the palace.

* * *

_A/N: Well there you go. hoped you liked i will try and get more done soon, so plaese reviwe and tell me its worth my time :D_


End file.
